My Girlfriend's a Robot
by College n Curls
Summary: An object can not think for itself. An object is nothing unless put to use. Yet for some reason I feel a draw towards this thing, this thing I can not control. Maybe I love IT.
1. Itachi's Creation

_**CC Note**_**: Alrighty ya'll its 2kindsofcrazy back from the dead. Unfortunately it's been almost three years since I've written anything not school related and I thought it's be cool to pick back up again. I've made a new profile since I forgot the password to the old one and I'm uploading stories I didn't finish but plan to and I'm posting a few new creations as well! I hope you guys enjoy My Girlfriend's a Robot!**

_**Chapter 1: Itachi's Creation**_

Itachi couldn't hold it in any longer. He had finally completed his project and it had only taken him three years! He was considered a prodigy after all, but that was beside the point. His normal passive facade had broken and was replaced with a broad smile. An actual smile. The world was probably going to end now. Itachi gazed quickly at his creation one last time before pulling a white sheet over it and taking to the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

Sasuke sat slumped over the grey marble island in one of the many high stools eating stir fry. He wasn't hungry, just bored. Naruto was busy with summer school, Kiba and Shino were at camp, and Neji- well he didn't really like Neji too much. The eerie silence he was surrounded in was punctured by his older brother Itachi throwing open the door to his lab. Sasuke curiously turned to his brother slightly to see him smiling. God the world was ending wasn't it? Itachi took long strides towards Sasuke and gently shook him.

"I've done it! It's complete!" Itachi said and Sasuke just stared blankly at him.

"Done what?" Sasuke asked and Itachi started to roughly pull him towards his lab.

"I've been working on this project for three years, four if you count the blue prints and the gathering of materials." Itachi explained as they descended down the winding staircase.

"And well, it's finished and operating! Fully functional!"

"You're being redundant." Sasuke said blankly and he looked around the out of the ordinary.

Except for dangerous -and most likely deadly- chemicals, complicated machinery, and lots of other strange devices and gizmos, but nothing he hasn't seen before. The only thing new was a long table with a white sheet over it. Itachi stood behind the table proudly and waited for Sasuke to say something.

"So?" Sasuke asked after a long pause.

"So look!" Itachi prompted and pulled back the thin the white sheet was a girl.

She had on one of those wretched hospital gowns but he could still see the shapely figure underneath. Her hair was down to her waist and he couldn't figure out if it was blue or black. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a very pale shade of lavender, like she was blind. Sasuke stared at her in confusion for a moment before turning his attention to his brother.

"Why do you have a dead girl down here?" he asked and Itachi chuckled.

"It's a girl yes, but she isn't dead. She is a robot. Her skin is made out of a special poly material so it will protect her insides, like our skin. Lean down and listen closely. You can hear the hum of the machines in her functioning inside of her." Itachi explained and Sasuke leaned down like Itachi instructed and sure enough there was the dull hum of the machinery going on inside of her.

"How do you turn her on?" Sasuke asked.

"Voice command." Itachi said. "On."

The robot's eyes flashed light through them, indicating that she was on. Sasuke had to admit it, his brother was a genius. Sasuke didn't have much time to ponder on his brother's intelligence any longer because the door to the lab was opened to reveal Deidrai. Deidrai rushed down the stairs and launched himself into Itachi's arms.

"Ooo! You did it Hun!" Deidrai said excitedly and Itachi shrugged.

"Yes I have. She can feel emotions but she can't think for herself. She can go anywhere, land, water, etc. She can't breathe and she can't eat like we do, but she can walk and talk, but you have to teach her from scratch. She's almost like a human but more durable." Itachi said, a hint of pride in his normally monotone voice.

"What's her name Hun?" Deidrai asked.

"She doesn't have one yet." Itachi said and Deidrai frowned.

"Aww! That's terrible! Sasu-chan, do you have a name in mind for her?" Deidrai asked turning towards Sasuke.

"It doesn't need a name. It's a robot." Sasuke said blankly.

"It's a she and she is very pretty. Ummmm her name should be Hinata! Yeah!" Deidrai exclaimed.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"It sounds pretty Hun!" Deidrai explained. "Let's bring her upstairs!"

Itachi followed Deidrai out of the lab and that left Sasuke to carry the robot. He picked it up gingerly, afraid to break his brother's prized project, but he soon discovered that the robot weighed a ton! She was probably heavier than he was. The robot gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly and that made him scowl down at her.

"Stop that. You're going to tear it." Sasuke growled but the robot didn't comprehend what he was saying and held on ascended the stairs as fast as he could with a two hundred pound robot in his arms.

When he reached the kitchen Itachi and Deidrai weren't there but he heard excited cheering from the living room. When he reached the living room he dropped the robot onto a nearby sofa and saw Deidrai shopping online.

"What are doing that for? It's a robot it doesn't need clothes." Sasuke frowned and Deidrai just scoffed.

"Hinata is a lovely girl! And lovely girls need clothes!" Deidrai said not tearing his eyes from the screen.

"So who is going to teach her how to talk?" Sasuke asked Itachi who was messing with his cell phone.

"You are. You have the time since its summer and you know the modern lingo you kids use these days." Itachi said dully and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"One, never say 'lingo' again and Two, why can't Deidrai do it?" Sasuke asked and Deidrai shook his head.

"I have a job mister and I'm the one looking for Hinata's clothes." Deidrai explained and then returned to his sighed and looked over to where he had placed the robot.

It was sitting Indian style and chewing the end of a lock of hair with a blank expression on its face. He had to admit that the robot was cute but that's all it was. It was crazy that Deidrai and his brother gave it a name. It was an artificial creation and that was all. Sasuke took her hair out of her mouth and shook his head at her.

"You're not supposed to eat your hair." Sasuke said slowly and she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Don't eat hair." Sasuke said slower and she just let out a frustrated burst of air.

This was going to take some time. Itachi chuckled internally at his brother's frustration before making blue prints in his head for another robot.

_**CC Note**_**: okedokee ya'll that's the end of the first chapter all nice and revised, I will be posting more chapters when the reviews roll in. if I get a lot of reviews in one day you can bet I'll post two chappies that same day! Hugs and kisses!**


	2. She Felt Real

_**CC Note**_**: Okedokee you guys! Here's chapter two of My Girlfriend's a Robot! Enjoy lovelies! To everyone that favorite or story alerted this story thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**Akeriyu**

**XxKit-ChanxX**

**Blackirishawk**

**El H.H**

**Kamoki-Hygerioshi**

**LittleShyAvenger**

_**Chapter 2: She Felt Real**_

"Sasuke, I need you to watch Hinata while Deidra and I go out to run some errands." Itachi called from the bottom of the stairs and Sasuke groaned. His book was just getting good too.

"Why don't you just take her with you?" Sasuke asked and absently turned a page in his quickly flew up the stairs with Hinata in tow and yanked Sasuke's door open. Sasuke didn't look up at them, he just kept on reading.

"Sasuke, you know that she needs someone to watch her at all times. Now watch her, I'll know if you don't because she has a recording chip installed inside of her." Itachi left Hinata in the moody boy's room and closed the door.

Sasuke didn't look up from his book until he heard the sound of a car leaving the garage reverberates up to his room. He then put a dark blue book mark on his page and took a glance at the robot. She had on a lacey white sun dress that came to mid-thigh and had a dark blue hem at the top and bottom and thin straps. Her long midnight blue tresses were in loose curls down her back, kissing her lower waist. Wait, when did he start calling the robot a she? Damnit, Itachi and Deidrai were rubbing off on him. Oh well it's easier to call it a she anyway. Sasuke placed his book on the bed and sat up straight. What did robots like to do for fun? Hinata probably didn't even know what fun was, she just stood there like a statue and smiled at him.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Sasuke asked reluctantly and Hinata just got up off his bed and searched around his room for a movie to watch.

He normally kept his movies on his desk but there weren't any there. Naruto probably borrowed them without asking on his last visit here. He bent down on all fours and looked under bed. He was about to give up when he heard a dull thud beside him. He looked to his left and saw Hinata on her hands and knees too, basically mimicking what he was watched adamantly as she stretched farther under the bed and her dress hitched up a bit to show an ample amount of pale synthetic skin. _'Very nice._' Sasuke thought but his nice view was taken away by Hinata crawling out from under the bed with a battered DVD case. She held it out to Sasuke with a proud expression on her face.

"Moo, mooooooooo, mo-VIE?" Hinata said cocking her head to the side and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes that is a movie Hinata." Sasuke said and Hinata smiled.

Deidrai and Itachi would be happy to know that Hinata's first word was movie. What a smart robot Itachi created! Not.

"Movie! Movie! Movie!" Hinata said happily and Sasuke took the DVD from her to see what she had movie was ironically Pinocchio. Weird. Sasuke didn't really want to watch this kiddie movie but Hinata looked excited about seeing it so he went over to his DVD player and popped the movie in. As the previews were rolling in Hinata picked up the case and pointed at the title. Sasuke got the hint.

"This movie is called Pinocchio." Sasuke said and the small light of her storing it in her computer chip went through her eyes.

"Called Pinocchio." Hinata said thoughtfully and took a seat next to Sasuke on the sat through the whole damn movie TWICE with Hinata and still couldn't understand why she liked it so much. During the second time around she had started to sing along with the movie, this would be impressive to someone else but Sasuke knew that Hinata didn't understand what those words meant. Although he had to admit that she had a nice singing voice for a computer. Sasuke looked at his watch and groaned. Itachi and Deidrai had been gone for hours, what the hell could they possibly be doing?

"Dammit Itachi." Sasuke murmured under his breath.

"Dammit Itachi." Hinata mimicked and Sasuke's attention shot towards her.

"Don't say that Hinata." Sasuke reprimanded.

"Why?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because it's bad." Sasuke tried to explain.

"Why bad?" Hinata asked again and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just don't say it." Sasuke said getting up onto his bed.

"What a Itachi?" Hinata asked resting her chin on the edge of his bed.

"Itachi is a person. He has long black hair." Sasuke said picking up his book.

"You person?" Hinata asked quizzically.

"Yes." Sasuke sighed, easily growing frustrated with her constant questions.

"I a person?" Hinata asked pointing at herself and Sasuke laid his book down on his stomach and looked Hinata in the eye. He didn't really want to tell her that she wasn't a person but she shouldn't be brain washed by Deidrai into thinking that she is.

"No. You are not a person." Sasuke said bluntly and he could've sworn he saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Pinocchio? I change to person?" Hinata asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"It's only a movie Hinata." Sasuke said and at the mention of the word movie her eyes lit up.

"Mooooovie!" Hinata cheered and pointed energetically towards the TV as she bounced up and sighed, he was relieved to have her stop talking to him but he didn't want to watch this stupid movie again.

Sasuke grabbed his remote and turned the movie back on. He took a seat beside her and they watched the movie for the third time that afternoon.

Itachi came home around five o'clock in the afternoon and by that time Sasuke had half of the Pinocchio movie memorized. Dumb ass puppet should've realized he needed to stop fucking lying all the god damn time. Man he hated Disney movies, they always made the kiddie movies so boring. During the fourth time he watched the movie with Hinata he made a list of the Disney movies and their defects.

Cinderella: Mother died & father marries a skank & dies from a sexually transmitted disease so the kid is left with an evil step mom, evil siblings, and singing mice. Child abuse and neglect all around.

Beauty and the Beast: Bestiality is wrong and no about of magical talking silverware will make it right. Mother is also dead.

Little mermaid: Little fishy whore who doesn't listen to her father and needs to stop that damn singing and put on a shirt before Flounder rapes her. Mother is dead.

Snow White: Stupid bitch needs to stop opening that damn door to strangers and listen to the elves. Mother died...again. (Notice a pattern?)

Sleeping Beauty: Some bitch OD on sleeping pills or something. Mother is probably dead too.

Mulan: Pretty good but Asians don't look like that and in that time period the daughter would've been sold off. Mother thankfully isn't dead.

Peter Pan: Gay fuck who needs to grow up. Mother is dead. Probably the reason Michel Jackson turned out the way he did.

Bambi: a deer whose mom got shot in front of him.

Damn all in all he learned that Disney movies were stupid and this is why little kids are so crazy. Walt Disney's mom probably died too. Itachi had seen his list when he came home and couldn't stop laughing. He was going to post this on the internet when he had the chance. Soon the smell of Deidrai cooking wafted up to Sasuke's room and both of the Uchiha brother's stomachs growled.

They filed down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Deidrai taking some fish off of the stove and putting it on a about five minutes of silent eating Sasuke felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Hinata staring blankly at him with her head slightly tilted. Sasuke coughed a bit because what she was doing was strange and it made him feel awkward. Itachi looked over at his brother and followed his gaze to Hinata. He knew he had forgotten something! Itachi got up from his seat, walked over to Hinata, and pulled her dress up to the middle of her rib cage. Sasuke immediately jumped out of his chair in protest.

"Itachi! What are you doing!" Sasuke demanded and Itachi cocked an eyebrow at him before returning to what he was watched in a mixture of amazement and confusion as Itachi took a very small silver key out of his pocket and stuck it into Hinata's belly button.

He then started to pull the key and instead of just coming out a long, black, and skinny cord that was still attached to her body came out. Itachi then instructed Deidrai to hold the cord while he went to go get something from the lab. Itachi came back with a small black box in his hand and set it on the table in front of Hinata. He then stuck the cord into the black box on Hinata's eyes went wide and then turned a pure white color.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked as Itachi went back to his food.

"That's how she charges up." Itachi replied curtly and went back to his slowly sat back down and went back to eating his food as well.

He didn't know why he felt shocked that his brother was pulling wires out of Hinata. She was only a robot after all; it's not like she knew what he was doing. She didn't have thoughts of her own. But while he was watching that movie with her...she, she felt real….

_**CC Note:**_** Alright readers, you know the rules, more reviews equal faster chapters! REVIEW! Thank you for taking the time to read this ficcie! I hope to hear feedback from you guys!**


	3. Porcelin Sisters

_**CC Note**_**: Okay lovelies I love the outpour for this story and I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it! I'm VERY sorry that I wasn't able to respond to every single review but I promise I will for this chapter. So now without further ado here is chapter four!**

_**Porcelain Sisters**_

A loud banging noise roused an angry Sasuke from his sleep. Whoever brought him out of sleep was going to have hell. He groggily opened his eyes to see Itachi's robot happily banging two pot lids together mere centimeters from his face. He frowned and roughly yanked the pot lids from her hands and she blinked down at him, unsure of why he was glaring at her.

"That's a No-No. Stop it." Sasuke ordered just as Deidrai walked into the room.

"Why did you make her stop hun? She sounded so sweet. You're suppressing her creative energy!" Deidrai said as he patted the top of Hinata's head affectionately and she smiled brightly, basking in Deidrai's affection.

"I don't care how she sounded or what I'm suppressing! Why the fuck is she in my room banging kitchen ware?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his irritation down to a minimum.

"Well she wanted to wake you, duh!" Deidrai said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You have to come with me to find Hinata some outfits!"

"No." Sasuke said and rolled over on his bed so that his back was facing the two early birds and Deidrai pouted. Sasuke and his brother were too much alike sometimes.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

Before Deidrai could protest Hinata opened her mouth.

"Why not come? Make me happy." Hinata said sweetly as she cheerily twirled a lock of hair around her fingers.

Sasuke wanted so badly to say no but his mouth said the opposite before he could stop himself. "Fine."

Deidrai clapped his hands and Hinata jumped on Sasuke's bed and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Hinata, happy!" Hinata said sweetly as she nuzzled into his back and Sasuke felt the tips of his ears turn red.

_'Stupid robot, violating my personal space',_ Sasuke thought grumpily and tried to pry her off. Unfortunately the robot was heavy, so he couldn't push or pull her no matter how hard he tried. His fingers were unable to find purchase on her synthetic skin.

"Come on, Hinata. Sasuke has to get dressed, hun." Deidrai chuckled and led her out of the room.

Sasuke sighed with relief when they were gone.

Sasuke's eye violently twitched as the crazy little monsters people like to call kids ran amuck around him.

"Mommy! I wanna go HOME!"

"Daddy where do babies come from?"

"I want CANDY NOW!"

"Stop touching ME!"

"Waaaaaaahhhhh!"

Sasuke wanted to hang himself from the ceiling with his shoelaces; maybe that would shut the little demons up. Hinata just sat and watched the little kids cheerily and occasionally repeated what they said.

"Sasuke, where do babies come from?" Hinata asked him, which caused several people in their general vicinity to look his way.

He instantly tensed up at the attention from others and the awkward question Hinata posed. It was different when a kid asked the question, but a grown girl? Knowing Itachi, he probably didn't put 'essential' knowledge in her yet.

"A baby comes from the stork. The stork gives the daddy a baby and the daddy gives it to the mommy." Sasuke said, he could feel the backs of his ears turn red from embarrassment for the second time that day.

"Oh!" Hinata's eyes lit up with excitement. "Can I have a baby? Sasuke, will you give me a baby?"

Now the store had gone silent and Sasuke was frozen. How does he answer that?

"No. I won't give you a baby." Sasuke said bluntly as he tried to ignore the questioning stares he was getting.

"Why?" Hinata asked as she tugged slightly at his shirt sleeve but thankfully Sasuke was saved the trouble of answering when Deidrai came back from the restroom.

"Come on kiddies, time to go to another store!" Deidrai said cheerfully and dragged Sasuke, while Hinata childishly followed, to yet another crowded store.

Deidrai made Hinata try on ridiculous amounts of clothes and she never tired of it. Sasuke, much to his chagrin, was the judge for all of these outrageous outfits. Some were ugly on her and didn't fit her body frame, while others were quite revealing and made Sasuke jealous just thinking about the looks guys might give her. Even if she was only a robot other people didn't know that. So, in the end, Sasuke was laden with the heavy assortment of clothing in the shopping bags while his two companions carried none. As they walked out of the last busy store Deidrai looked at his watch before turning to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, since our cute little Hina here was so good today, take her to one of the toy stores and let her pick out something. Would you like a toy, Hinata?" Deidrai asked her and she curiously cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Sasuke shook his head before dumping the billions of bags at Deidrai's feet. He wanted to get out of this shopping excursion as quickly as possible and if he waited for Deidrai to explain to Hinata what a toy was he'd be there for another hour. That's not counting the time it would take for Hinata to actually pick out a toy.

"Wait here." Sasuke said and Deidrai, with a protest still on his lips, stared at his retreating back in confusion.

He walked the familiar path his mother used to use to take him and Itachi to the toy store when they had been good. Or to just shut them up from complaining so much. The toy store hadn't changed a bit, multi-colored toys and baubles lined the shelves and the most eye catching toys were displayed in the window in an eclectic yet appealing sort of way. Puzzles and trains sets were stacked upon each other on the shelves and the stuffed animals were stuffed stylishly inside of the many colorful bins. Dozens of colorful kites hung from the ceiling and an unknown twinkling tune resounded through the store. Large mason jars of colorful, cavity creating, lollipops were resting on the counter and the old man nearly hidden behind them had his feet up and was reading a newspaper.

Not many kids came here, they were too into the electronic gizmos and gadgets the other stores had. Only quiet kids, like he and his brother, could appreciate the magic of this store. It was a wonder it never went out of business after all these years. A girl about his age had on a pale lavender skirt that reached her shins and a short sleeved white blouse with a large apron over it. Her midnight blue hair cascaded down her back and shifted fluidly with her every graceful-like movement. The precise movements of her hands and practical yet unconscious foot placement lead him to believe that she must be a dancer, no ordinary person was so calculating in their unconscious movements. She was sweeping the small aisles and humming the hypnotic tune that was currently playing in the store when Sasuke cleared his throat, she immediately looked up at him with large pale lavender eyes. Sasuke would've mistaken her for Itachi's robot if it wasn't for those eyes.

"Y-yes? May, may I help y-you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I need a doll." Sasuke stated bluntly and soon regretted it.

What if she thought he was some sort of weirdo for buying a doll? What kind of self-respecting male comes into a toy store alone to buy a doll anyway? She stared off into space for a moment before motioning Sasuke to follow her through a door that was off to the side of the store. He followed her and was surprised to see rows and rows of porcelain dolls, of all shapes and sizes. He had never noticed that these were back here.

"We k-keep these back here so, so tha-that they aren't bro-broken by those d-demons people like to c-call kids." She said softly and Sasuke smirked.

"I thought all girls liked kids." Sasuke inquired.

"Oh I w-will love my o-own kids, it's j-j-just others I can't stand." She said and moved to the side for Sasuke to examine the dolls.

A doll with long black hair and large blue glass eyes caught his attention. She wore a white and dark purple pinafore with a matching bonnet that was threaded with dark purple ribbons. On her feet was real, but miniature sized, black lace up shoes. There was a doll beside her that looked just like her except her pinafore was white and dark blue and the bonnet was threaded with dark blue ribbon. They were both really well-crafted like little works of art and he was sure that Hinata would love them.

"Oh, those. Those are m-my fav-favorite. They're si-sisters. Antiques the o-owner's w-wife found. T-there's a story that, that goes with them but I can't re-remember, anyway. It, it's said that if y-you separate them, they w-will always find a way to come back together." She said in a distant voice and caressed the purple dressed doll's cheek.

Sasuke was dangerously aware of every inch of the girl next to him. She smelled like freesias and her skin look so soft. And her eyes. He was extremely aware of those eyes. Those large and distant lavender eyes...

"Hyugaa-san!" the old man from the front called, breaking the magical silence that had settled between the two teens.

"C-c-coming!" she said frantically and scurried out of the room.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the porcelain dolls and decided to get the sisters. Sasuke gently removed them from their shelf and carefully made his way back to the storefront. He felt like any misstep would send the dolls crashing to the floor and shattering in a billion pieces. The girl Hyugaa, her last name he guessed, was at the cash register and not really doing anything even though her boss had called for her. He set the dolls in front of her and she gave him small smile before ringing them up. He wanted to return the smile but his facial muscle chose instead to stay stuck. She gently wrapped up the doll in blue and was about to start on the one in purple when Sasuke stopped her.

"Keep that one for yourself, Hyugaa-san." Sasuke said and she looked up perplexed.

"W-w-why?" she asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't like explaining myself. Call it impulse. Just keep it, alright?" Sasuke said gruffly and she slowly nodded.

Sasuke then turned his back to her and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a soft 'thank you' from behind him and he couldn't help but smile to himself. Sasuke found Hinata and Deidrai where he left them. Hinata was sitting prim and proper on the bench while Deidrai was splayed out and playing Sudoku, those two were quite the pair. When Hinata saw him, a smile spread across her flawless face and it got even wider when he handed her the gift. She tore into the carefully wrapped package and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. She gently took it out of the box and cradled it in her arms.

"Sasuke gave me a baby!" Hinata exclaimed happily as she poked Deidrai to get his attention.

"Deidrai! Sasuke gave me a baby!" Hinata told him, shoving the doll into his face.

"Did he now?" Deidrai smiled and gave Sasuke an inquiring look. Sasuke scoffed in return.

"Well let's take the baby home Hinata." He helped Sasuke get the bags.

"Don't you have errands to run?" Sasuke asked and Deidrai shrugged.

"I'll do them tomorrow with Itachi." Deidrai said nonchalantly as they made their way out to the car.

Sasuke groaned; he knew what that meant. Non-stop, back to back showings of Pinocchio. He seriously needed to get Hinata a new movie.

CC Note: So theres the chapter I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I'm thinking of a number and when I reach that number in reviews I'll update this story again! The faster I reach the number the sooner the new chappie premiers! So review! In the meantime check out my other stories, I'm sure you'll enjoy those


	4. A Tale of Two Kisses

_**CC Note:**_** Okedokee then here's the newest chappie! I'm so happy that there are people out there that like this story enough to favorite it and to author alert me! That means a lot guys! Sorry for the delay though I did well on my finals though, moved out of the dinky dorms successfully, and am now officially a Hooters Girl for the summer! Yay me! Anywho enjoy this newest installment of My Girlfriend's a Robot!**

A Tale of Two Kisses

Sasuke watched her idly over his book as she brushed her doll's hair. Hinata had grown so much in the past few months it was amazing. She no longer sounded like a baby anymore. More like a regular person with the occasional non-regular word. Sasuke could feel himself growing attached to the female robot, and this worried him. He shouldn't feel this way for a hunk of metal. And since when did he think of her as a living thing with thoughts and feelings? He watched in awe as the light hit her hair and skin in such a way that it made it glow. She was like an angel. Sasuke shook his head furiously; he was going soft wasn't he? Hinata noticed her master's expressions and grew concerned. Maybe she should help him. Hinata gently placed her doll down and went over to the raven haired boy. She cupped his cheek and her hair fell like a midnight blue curtain over them both.

"Sasuke." Hinata said softly.

"Hinata-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Hinata pressing her lips against his.

Sasuke placed his hand on her hip as he kissed back and tried to decipher the feel of her lips against his. Her lips were cold and hard-but softer than he expected them to be. It was nice. They broke apart after a minute and Hinata looked down at him with white eyes full of concern.

"Do you feel better? Deidrai says kisses make people feel better." Hinata asked and Sasuke decided to placate her.

"Yes. Thank you Hinata." Sasuke said and she threw her arms around his neck, sat in his lap, and placed her head in the space between his head and collar bone.

"I'm happy." She said with an air of relief and Sasuke just put his arms around her and held her tight. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was happy too.

Later that week as he and Hinata waited for Itachi and Deidrai to return home so Hinata could have a checkup by Itachi, Sasuke noticed Hinata doing something odd. She was holding the book that she had been reading for quite a while upside down. Hinata knew better then to hold a book upside down and she looked at the pages with a blank stare, not even really processing what she was looking at.

"Hinata what are you reading?" Sasuke asked and she looked up at him with a confused look in her eye.

"I don't know." She said softy and the Itachi came through the front door.

"How's my Princess?" Deidrai said as he came in after Itachi.

Hinata smiled at him and he came around the couch to give her a hug. Itachi then grabbed her hand led her down to the basement to give her, her weekly checkup. Deidrai watched as Itachi made his way down to the basement and mumbled to himself something that sounded like 'isn't he sexy?' before turning to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke. What do you want for dinner?" Deidrai asked.

Sasuke just 'hn'ed as an answer before heading out the front door, he really didn't care what Deidrai made it always tasted good. Earlier that day Hinata had asked him if he would go out and buy her more clothes to dress her 'baby' in, he told her maybe but of course he was going to do it. He would do anything for her, he just wouldn't admit that fact to himself or anyone else.

"You're so anti-social Sasuke. If you keep frowning your face gets stuck that way!" Deidra pouted and then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Thirty minutes later Sasuke found himself outside the store he bought Hinata's stupid doll at and the same girl that was there before was there now. She was dusting and setting the toys right and she was singing. Sasuke walked inside of the store but it appeared the girl-Hyugaa- didn't hear him despite the jingling bell. Her voice was heavenly.

Futari ga kitto deaerouyouna mahou wo kakete Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara (To make sure that the two of us meet, I cast a spell Our hands, they gently touch and look at me smile) Sasuke wanted to hear more but he accidently kicked a bucket of stuffed animals and they fell to the floor. Who knew stuffed animals were so loud? She frantically tried to pick them up but Sasuke was going at the same time and they bumped their heads together. And it obviously hurt. Strangely though, as soon as he looked into her eyes that seemed like endless pools of lavender, he forgot the minor irritation on his forehead and just stared. She blushed and dropped her gaze and he did the same and they both returned to putting the stuffed animals back into their bin. When they were finished it appeared that the shy girl finally got the courage to speak to him.

"W-welcome to The Playhouse. We are, are glad to have you." The girl said softly. "How ,how may I help you?"

"I need doll clothes. And stop the stuttering. It's annoying." Sasuke said bluntly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well...well over here we have lots of doll clothes. I can help you pick stuff out." Hyuga said and her speech was much slower because she was trying not to stutter.

Sasuke didn't say anything but allowed her to help him pick something out. All the while Sasuke stared at her plump lips and was mesmerized by her soft voice. She was beautiful. When she had selected the final baby doll clothes she rang them up and Sasuke paid for them but he was reluctant to go. So he did what he did best. He was blunt.

"Go out with me." Sasuke stated and immediately regretted his words. She probably thought that he was crazy now.

"B-but! My shift! And I.I I don't even know your name!" Hinata sputtered out and Sasuke shrugged and then walked out of the store and towards the food court.

He bought some pepperoni pizza from a vender and then went back to the toy store. Hyuga was surprised to see him to say the least. She probably thought that he'd left for good. Sasuke roughly moved things around on the counter to make room with one hand and put the pizza box on the counter with the other once it was completely cleared. He then opened the box and took a slice of pizza.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said bluntly and the Hyuga looked at him, puzzled for a moment, but then realized that 'Sasuke' was his name.

"My name is Hinata." The girl said softly and Sasuke dropped the pizza he was holding in his lap.

This girl was Hinata? Hinata Hyuga. He should've known that his brother wasn't creative enough to make something straight from his head. As Sasuke growled he felt a burning sensation on his lap.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed and wiped the pizza off his pants and there was a big grease stain on the front.

Hinata came around to the front with napkins and frantically tried to wipe the stain off and apologize at the same time. As Sasuke watched her to this he couldn't help but laugh. Yes the great stoic Uchiha was laughing. Hinata looked up at him and smiled and then began to laugh as well. After a few minutes the awkward air that had surrounded them before had vanished and they began talking like old friends.

As the conversation went on and on they laughed and 'joked' around and unconsciously got closer to each other. Soon they were so close that their lips were almost touching and her warm breath spread across Sasuke's face. Sasuke tilted his head slightly and kissed Hinata and a spark ran through his entire being, Hinata must've felt it to because she pressed her lips against his in response. Her lips were soft and warm, a completely different sensation from earlier that week. After a few moments they broke apart and Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes and gingerly touched her lips. Sasuke scrambled back and grabbed his bag in his haste.

He then flew out of the store and out of the mall. Why did he kiss that girl? Why did it feel so good? And why did he feel like he was betraying Hinata? The robot was only a machine, she could love or feel but he felt himself falling for her. But at the same time he felt himself having a strong connection to Hinata Hyuga, the employee at the playhouse. He hailed a taxi and made his way home. The whole while he stared out the window and wondered why the hell his brother had to make that stupid robot. The taxi dropped him off at home and as soon as he opened the door and paid the driver the front door opened to reveal Hinata in one of his large gray sweat shirts waving at him. She ran outside and threw her arms around him, almost making him fall from her weight.

"Hello Hinata." Sasuke said and the name felt strange on his tongue.

"Sasuke." She sighed and smiled up at him. "Let's go watch Pinocchio." Sasuke just looked down at her and smiled.

"One day I'm going to wish upon a star and become a real girl Sasuke!" Hinata grabbed his hand and lead him inside.

"That way we can be together forever!" Hinata said childishly, not really grasping the concept of what she was saying.

"Your wish is my command." Sasuke said jokingly and Hinata looked up at him with a blank look.

"What you talk bout? I not make wish." She said and then went inside of the house.

_**CC Note**_**: sooooo what did you think? I hope you guys liked it, it only gets better from here! In the meantime REVIEW and check out my profile for more fics while you wait for this one to update! Hugs and Kisses!**


End file.
